


ever after

by afrocurl



Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: AU of an AU, Aftercare, Age Difference, Alternate Universe - Dark, Alternate Universe - Dragons, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Body Image, Body Worship, Canon-Typical Violence, Creepy, Dragons, Hand Jobs, Happy Ending, Illusions, Impregnation, Interspecies Sex, Lactation Kink, Light Bondage, M/M, Memory Loss, Mind Control, Mpreg, Non Consensual, Other, Painplay, Roleplay, Sex Toys, Stockholm Syndrome, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-24
Updated: 2013-02-24
Packaged: 2017-12-03 13:00:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 5
Words: 11,915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/698511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/afrocurl/pseuds/afrocurl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One possible set of the lives of Charles and Erik after <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/666888">Treasure</a>.</p><p>Otherwise known as the one set of continued adventures of Charles the Dragon with his pet Erik and their children.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. impatience is a virtue

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Treasure](https://archiveofourown.org/works/666888) by [professor](https://archiveofourown.org/users/professor/pseuds/professor). 



> As is becoming a pattern, this is the fault of **#xmentales** , but that's really okay in the end. One of the ideas in here came from **cygnaut** , and it was betaed by **ninemoons42** and **aesc**.
> 
> Many thanks to all of chat for getting me through this, and for their added suggestions. 
> 
> This is also the known as the fic that grew legs, because it turned into twice as long as the original with more worldbuilding and backstory.

Erik senses just how far his master is from the cave, and winces. He hears the loud cries of the twins from their nest, and he has been told before that he is not to touch the twins when they are in their dragon forms.

His master has protected him from fire, but not from their voracious appetites.

Erik thinks about going to see them, but worries that they will eat him as soon as they see him. He _wants_ to be there for his hatchlings, but he also hates to disobey his master. The feeling of disobedience has grown since the hatchlings came out of their eggs, but he has no reason to know why that change has occurred.

But their wails are too much for him to take. They are in pain, and if he is lucky at all, they might shift back into his precious babies so that he can breastfeed them. He has not had many chances to feed them that way; they prefer to be hatchlings and not babies. Master is pleased with their choices, it seems, as he smiles broadly each time the fleshy pink skin shifts into green and red scales.

It is easy to decide that the plan to try to breastfeed is preferable to the one where Erik must suffer their screams until his master returns with their scores of livestock.

He walks quickly to their nest and stands just before the entrance of it. This close, their screams are deafening, but he hopes that he can coax them into transforming for his benefit, and theirs.

He casts his shadow onto the nest, and waits. And waits. His hands cannot block out the twins yowling, but after a few more minutes, they recognize him and shift into the small babies that he loves to cuddle and coddle.

They rock back and forth before Erik sits next to them. Wanda looks at him with her big eyes and Erik picks her up and settles her against one of his nipples. She eagerly suckles at him, and Erik knows that she will suck him dry if his master does not hurry up.

Pietro, conversely, is lolling around and seems disinterested in Erik as a food source. Until today, Pietro has always been eager to sit and drink, but with the pace that Wanda is setting against him, Erik is not sure he could handle trying to feed both of them right now without collapsing.

His master’s presence grows closer and closer and Erik wishes he were able to send thoughts as his master, as his master does to him. He could tell his master to hurry up and let the twins feed as they want to--on scores of cows, goats and sleep and not his milk.

Erik draws his attention away from the hurried mind of his master and looks down at Wanda. Her face is pinched, but she looks peaceful as she suckles.

Master barges into the nest and looks horrified at the scene.

“Pet, what have I said about the twins?”

“I was not to be near them as dragons.”

“Then, pray tell, how did the twins become babies who you can feed?”

Erik shrugs. “I think they sensed me, and shifted. They were so hungry master. They wouldn’t have waited until now.”

His master’s gaze softens at Erik’s words and the dragon relaxes in the mouth of the nest.

“You did so well then, pet. You do love them, don’t you?”

“Yes, master. More than I love myself and less than I love you.”

“Good, pet. Now, is Wanda done with you yet? I think we can let them shift back so they can feed and we can go to my room, or maybe the throne room.”

Erik looks at his daughter’s face before he speaks. “She is nearly done, master.”

“Let her finish up and we’ll walk them towards the front of the cave for their food.”

“Yes, master.” Erik watches as Wanda pops off his nipple and then Erik picks her up and starts to walk towards the front of the cave. His master brings Pietro and they move side by side to the front of the glorious cave his master keeps.

The scores of livestock are loud, but not nearly as loud as the twins were earlier. Erik puts Wanda down and waits. She takes a few minutes to shift and just as she does, Pietro does the same.

His master grabs Erik’s hand and leads him away from their children.

*

Charles knows how good Erik is for the hatchlings, but he also knows that all of Erik’s time with them is time away from him. His control, it seems, has slipped since the dragonets hatched, though he minds it only when he wants to take Erik and have fun.

He is never one to not get exactly what he wants, but there is something in being a parent that means he _should_ change, even if he hates the idea of having less and less time with Erik.

Erik who he can, and does, make as horny and wanton as possible whenever he can.

Because Charles has very few needs, and one of them is to set himself up with only those humans who will always give in to him.

Erik has been perfect, until his doting on the hatchlings interrupted Charles’ need for sex. It should worry him that he has let his control over Erik slip, but he also knows what it was like to be a babe. There is plenty of time to succumb to his baser instincts.

At least with the hatchlings eating more than their weight in food, he can have a few hours of time with Erik.

But in the weeks since the dragonets hatched, he has yet to look into Erik’s mind to know what else Erik desires most.

Erik said earlier how much he loves Charles, but Charles has seen so many examples of his love for the hatchlings that he is starting to wonder.

“Pet, do you really love me more than the hatchlings?”

“Of course. How could you doubt me?” Charles pushes Erik into the gold of the throne room and then spreads Erik’s legs wide.

“You dote on them more than me, now, pet.”

“They require more of my attention, master. But I will always worship you.”

“How do you think you can demonstrate that right now?”

“You can take me however you like, though I do find that the gold against my skin makes me ache more than before. The hatchlings must be doing something to me.”

Charles ponders the idea, and looks at how Erik is both melting into the gold and trying to turn away from it at the same time.

“Pet, you look so pretty against the gold and I think you deserve to wear some more,” Charles starts before he finds the golden clamps, buried deep in all his treasure. He secures each clamp to Erik’s nipples, and Erik screams. “Do you like that pet?”

“Master, it,” Erik stops and rocks against the gold and shifts the clamps against himself, “it feels wonderful.”

Charles grins, and lets Erik continue to writhe against the gold with the clamps firmly in place.

The moans from Erik speak volumes about how lost he is into proving his love for Charles. In this room, set against the rich gold and fine jewels, Erik’s skin shines. Away from the sun for so long as he has been now, Erik is so pale and so beautiful. With no sunlight, Erik’s skin has lost much of its tan, and it makes Charles preen to see how easily Erik has fallen into this lifestyle and never complained. Erik wants for nothing now that he has Charles. That is more than enough to make Charles hard: the idea of perfect and absolute submission.

Screams echo off the walls and Erik falls apart against the gold, louder and louder as Erik shifts himself into and against the gold just as his erection springs to life. Erik has not said anything about his arousal yet, but it is evident that Erik is ready for whatever Charles can provide.

“What do you need pet?”

“You, master. Inside me. Drinking my milk.”

Charles looks down and sees how swollen Erik’s breasts are--how red his nipples are under the clamps.

He shifts his lower body, knowing how much Erik loves to take his real cock just as he settles himself over Erik’s chest. He is slow to pinch the clamps off Erik’s engorged nipples and Erik hisses at the lack of contact.

The hiss starts to reverberate all through cave, just before Charles takes one nipple into his mouth and sucks. One hand grabs for the swollen breast tissue and he massages it, working more and more of Erik’s milk out. With each careful suckle of Erik, Charles thrusts. He wants to pound into Erik, but he feels and senses how lost Erik already is to the feeling of being fucked.

“Master, too much,” he screams, just before Charles works one more thrust and watches as Erik falls apart under him. There are babbles that mean nothing to Charles, but he knows that Erik is content and blissful.

In the distance, Charles can sense that the hatchlings are still working on their meal.

He has more time to take Erik apart. He just needs to readjust Erik’s mind to allow for him to recover in fifteen minutes and not three hours.


	2. lessons learned

Erik knows that the dragonets are old enough to learn how to be proper dragons. He has, however, yet to convince his master of that.

His master has been put out for the last month because the dragonets have accidentally scorched the entire cave, leaving the beautiful tapestries just on the verge of destruction.

Maybe that fire spell is not as strong when the cave has two dragonets on the verge of being fully grown.

Erik has no way of knowing for sure, but he carefully tries to suggest to his master how it is time for the dragonets to learn.

One night over dinner, Erik brings it up. “Master, I think the dragonets need a lesson.”

“A lesson in what, pet?”

“You have noticed that the fire spell is not as effective as it once was. They need to know how to properly breathe. They need to leave and go out into the world. Be like you, master.”

His master puts down the fork and sits back in his chair. “Observant, pet. Tomorrow, I’ll take them out and teach them how to breathe fire properly. You are good for them, pet.”

“We are good for them, master.”

Erik, pleased with himself, finishes his dinner and waits for whatever else his master might have planned for tonight.

He can already feel his cock growing hard in anticipation.

*

Erik is truly too good for the dragonets, and Charles knows it as soon as the suggestion to teach them leaves Erik’s mouth.

For his suggestion, Charles ties Erik to their bed, working Erik over slowly and surely--careful to tease and tempt until Erik has only one thought coursing through his brain: getting off.

Charles lets Erik have what he wants, using his tail to penetrate Erik while he also sucks quickly at Erik’s cock. It takes only a few minutes for Erik to fall apart, panting and moaning as he struggles against the chains.

In a matter of minutes, and with chains undone after Erik’s orgasm has ended, Charles leaves Erik to the bed. Sleeping soundly, Erik curls into the mattress after.

It leaves Charles the perfect chance to take the dragonets out. Erik will not wake up for at least eight hours.

Shifting into his true form, Charles goes to the nest, hoping that the dragonets will be awake. He is pleased when he walks to the mouth of their nest and sees that the dragonets are roughhousing.

“Pietro and Wanda, stop please. We have work to do before your father wakes.”

They look up at Charles’ face and stop. He hopes that their eagerness to follow his orders will mean they are quick studies.

“Where are we going?” Wanda asks just as Pietro tries to do the same.

“We’re going to the forest and let you practice your fire skills. You need to know how to not breathe all of your power over the cave.”

They nod happily and Charles lets them leave the nest first before he follows.

*

Dragon Father leads them quietly out of the cave, and as they walk around the land just beyond the cave, it is spectacular.

The ground is dark like that of the cave, but there are also so many other colors. Greens that come out from large brown things and a space so blue that it hurts their eyes.

“I know you have many questions, dears, but let us focus on your breathing and then we’ll talk about the rest after.”

“Yes, father,” they say in unison, and wait as Dragon Father leads them to many more of the brown things with the green.

“This,” he says, “is a forest. Those,” he points to the brown shapes with green, “are trees. They are perfect for practice. Now watch me as I let the fire out, but keep it in a steady stream.”

It is easy to look and watch Dragon Father work. He is powerful in how he breathes his fire precisely where he wants it to go.

After he shows them how to do it, they try. It is a slow process, learning to be like Dragon Father, but in a few hours, they manage to each destroy three targets.

Dragon Father’s smile is bright and cheerful. He is pleased.

For their reward, Dragon Father talks about the trees, the sky and the people, like Father, who make up the world.

He also says that many people--not Father--are interested in hurting dragons. “We must be diligent to protect our own and keep ourselves safe. Understood?”

“Yes,” they reply.

“Good, now I’m so proud of you both for today. You’ll need to practice outside the cave, and you both are allowed out to do that. But for nothing else. You don’t want to be stopped and killed. You’re still too small.”

They nod, and Dragon Father walks with them back to the cave.

It has been a good day, even if they fear those who are not Father and what they might do.

*

At home, they know that Dragon Father prefers them to be dragons, but Father does not. Given the lesson Dragon Father gave only two days ago, the twins want to keep themselves safe.

They stay as children, dressed in red and green, and play happily with a few leftover bones from dinner last night.

A stranger walks up to the mouth of the cave, calling loudly, “Erik! Sir Erik!”

They look at each other and remember that Father’s name is Erik. Looking towards the light outside the cave, they walk to the stranger, mindful of Dragon Father’s words.

The stranger wears chain mail, a red tunic under the heavy silver. “Hello,” he says, “why are you both playing in this cave?”

“Our parents said we could play here today, away from the village. We heard this was a nice place,” Wanda says.

“This is a dangerous place, actually. A dragon lives in this cave. You should leave now before it finds you.”

“You were calling for a man, Erik. Don’t you think the dragon will have eaten him?” Pietro asks.

“Erik, he is the strongest knight in the kingdom. He would not have died. That is why I was sent to look for him. To see if he was injured,” the man says.

Wanda looks at her brother before she asks another question. “But who are you if not the best knight?”

“I am the second best knight, Sir Sebastian of Shaw. I will find my friend and take him back to the King.”

Pietro gives his sister a look as she looks towards the very back of the cave. Dragon Father needs time with Father today, and they were not to be disturbed.

It is easy to know what they should do right now.

“Sir Sebastian, we have heard of no dragons, nor knights in this part of the kingdom. Will you walk us back to the village?” Pietro’s eyes are large and he looks ready to cry at any moment.

“What an excellent idea, children! I’ll start walking to look out for the dragon.”

The knight turns around from them and leaves the cave, just as Pietro gives Wanda a wink. They shift quickly into their dragon skin.

Sebastian’s back is still towards them and they share one more look before they both concentrate their fire on the man’s back.

The cloak and tunic catch on fire first and soon the man is screaming in pain.

They watch, rapt in attention, as the screams die against the man’s throat the longer his body is engulfed in their fire. Dragon Father never said that watching a human die took so long. But the embers of the burning cloth and flesh cast playful shadows across the walls of the cave; the pictures against the wall seem to tell a story of Sir Sebastian’s life, a life that was not as noble as he had imagined.

The pictures fade as the last of the fire burns out, leaving only pieces of metal mixed with heaps of ash.

Sir Sebastian was not a good man, and they sit and wonder why Father would have associated with such a man. They know that they will not be able to ask Father--not without ruining the work of Dragon Father--but they are still curious nonetheless.

*

“Pet, you are hungry for me, aren’t you?”

“Yes, master. I need your cock. I need _you_.”

“You always need me, pet.”

“Always!” Erik screams.

Just as the sound of Erik’s voice bounces off the walls in the cave, Charles feels the twins’ apprehension and wonder. Quickly he reaches out to their minds and waits to see the problem. Erik is ready for whatever else Charles has in mind, knees on the bed and his ass high in the air. It is a pretty sight, but one that is tempered by the distress from the twins’ minds.

A knight, one from Erik’s past, is looking for him. No wonder the twins are nervous.

“Oh pet, you must hear what the twins are doing.”

“What are they doing?” Erik’s words are muffled through the pillows, but he tries to pull his face to the side, knowing that he must always answer Charles.

“One of your fellow knights is looking for you. They have killed him to keep you here.”

Erik drops his knees against the mattress and rocks against the bed, faster and faster. Charles tries to remember if he has ever planted a suggestion to Erik to enjoy the pain of others, but it matters little right now as Erik is shamelessly turned on.

“Pet, does what the twins did turn you on?”

“Yes, master. I need you again, master.”

“I think the twins will be busy for a while longer. So, you’ll have your wish, pet.”

Charles thinks of how best to bring Erik off, and best to bring himself off at the same time. Erik’s ass looks very tempting right now.


	3. everything changes

It amazes Erik that the twins are now, by human standards, six years old. If they were in the village, Pietro would start to learn to read, and Wanda would be sent to work with all the other women to learn how to run a house.

But the twins are not in the village, and they will learn nothing like that, at least because his master will not allow it. There are books all over the cave, ones that his master uses to teach the twins to read, but it is nothing like the life that Erik knew as a boy.

They do so well when they leave the cave, he admits. They are strong and capable dragons just as they are strong and capable children. They know the ins and outs of protecting themselves and the cave, but they also have yet to really learn much about the world outside the cave.

It is, and should be, time for the twins to learn about the life outside. He notes, when he thinks on it, that they have been asking more and more questions of late. Leaving less and less time for he and his master to do as they had so many years before.

An idea forms, and he knows that his master will approve. At least he hopes his master will.

*

Charles adores Erik for thinking of ingenious ideas. He has felt and sensed that Erik is nervous for the twins about their upbringing. It is, Charles knows, so very different from Erik’s, and that should be of some concern.

The idea of sending them out into the world to learn how to stay as humans and also how to shift quickly to take what they want, well, it is a wonderful plan.

“Pietro. Wanda. Come here!” he calls just after they have eaten a human dinner.

They stroll up to him, and wait for him to talk. “Well done, you two. I have an idea for you. You know how much Father worries about you right now?”

They nod. He works with their reactions and goes on. “We think you should spend a few months out in the village. Learning how to be human. Find people who you can trust and manipulate. We also want you to practise with your dragon forms and see what it feels like to burn and pillage.”

The twins start to squeal and run around, excited. “Do you like that idea?”

“Yes,” they say in unison. “Do we have to find a family?”

“You must, dears. You’ll need to come back to one place time after time. But you’re welcome to drop off things that you bring back from villages you destroy to the front of the cave before you return to your village. That way no one will think you’re anything but poor orphans who wandered in from the forest.”

“What are we to bring back?” Pietro asks.

“Well, that’s up to you. But, why don’t you look through the throne room for what I’ve brought back for ideas.”

“What about Father?” comes from Wanda this time.

“You know he was a knight before. I think that should be enough. Now shoo! You have things to look at. You’ll be going into the village tomorrow.”

They run away towards the throne room and Charles walks back towards the kitchen to where Erik is cleaning up.

Erik does a wonderful job cleaning up, and keeping them all properly fed on human food. Charles was never good at understanding why food needed to be cooked, but Erik insists.

“Pet, the twins are going to go on a little vacation. They loved your suggestion.”

“That is good, master. But, what are we going to do while they are gone?” There is a glint in Erik’s eye and and Erik’s thoughts are devilish and depraved.

Just the kind of thoughts he likes from his toy. It has been too long since they had the time to ruin each other with no consequences.

*

Erik watches as the twins walk out of the cave in clothes that are tattered and torn. It makes his heart ache for their leaving, but he also remembers what his master has said about what they will do while the twins are gone, and he thinks that he will have no reason to miss the twins.

At least he hopes that he will not have a reason to miss them. His master’s moods are always changing.

*

Erik is confused. That, by itself, is not new, but the reasons for the confusion are what makes Charles notice.

In fact, Erik misses the twins already, but he also unsure of what Charles will do to him while they are gone.

That is one place where Charles likes the way he has worked Erik over. Erik is much easier to control, to manipulate, when he is unsure. When Charles’ power over him is stronger.

Charles knows just what to do for now. Just to use Erik as he has longed to for years.

The twins are very much an inhibitor to their sex life.

*

The need and the absolute want to be fucked by his master is so strong it nearly overtakes him.

The feeling, though, is something he has missed and has so desperately wanted for weeks. The sensation is exactly what he has been hoping for.

“Master!” he calls as he walks through the throne room, looking intently for the man who will spend the next three months fucking him senseless because that is all he has wanted for months on end. It will not be nearly enough time to make up for the time they have spent with the twins, but it will help.

If only his master would make himself appear. “Master, I _need_ you.”

He knows that he is whining, but the heaviness of his cock and the leaking pre-come are more than enough to tell him that his master needs to hurry up. He cannot and will not take care of himself without his master there. He knows those consequences and he does not like them at all.

In a moment, he sees his master appear in the hallway, looking as gorgeous as he always is. In the light of the torches all through the room, his master’s body is lean, pale, but utterly perfect.

Even more perfect, his cock is erect and as always, it looks flawless.

“Pet, are you ready for me?”

“I am.” He turns and looks towards the piles of gold, and follows his master’s eyes.

“Lie down on the gold, dear.”

Erik follows the order and settles himself into a tall pile. The gold is cool against his skin and it only makes the flushed and heated feeling in his cock more apparent.

His master appears just as he thinks he will come just from rubbing against the gold. “Pet, you’ll do nothing like that. Not without me inside you.”

He nods, and moves around seductively in the gold. “Perfect,” his master says just before he digs out a vial of oil from the gold and slicks his fingers. As soon as those fingers breach him, Erik moans and rocks his hips back and forth. He was told not to prepare himself, and he feels his master’s approval as those fingers push further in before they scissor him open, wide and waiting for his master’s cock.

“Oh pet, soon enough,” his master says just as he add a third finger and works them into a rhythm.

The feeling of being filled distracts him from the way his own erection bobs up and down in time with his master’s thrusts, but he looks at both his master and his erection and hisses. “Close, master,” he says, as if nothing is wrong with wanting to come even before his master has entered him.

“Not yet, dear. You know you’ll be hard against just after you come. Just wait, precious.”

At that moment, his master removes his fingers and enters. Erik moans as he continues to rock his hips, not caring how his master is pistoning in response.

He wants to scream and fall apart just as soon as his master hits his prostate, but his body stills and his mind goes blank.

In a minute, his hips move again, but he cannot say anything as his master crashes into him again and again until he comes in a flash.

Languid thrusts follow all of his master’s harder ones as his master comes down. Just as his master makes one last push into him, Erik’s voice returns and he comes, hot and fast, onto his stomach.

“Perfect, pet. Perfect.” His master cards his hand through Erik’s hair as they lay against the gold.

He wishes that they will be ready for another round soon enough. He already feels himself growing hard, content to get off just on his master’s fine fingers across his body.

*

Never in their years together has Charles thought to watch Erik get off. It is shocking that the idea is new, but as it is now, this time away from the twins is the perfect time to test it out.

But, watching Erik get off with his own hand seems very pedestrian. There has to be a way for him to watch Erik and it not read as something they should have done ages ago.

Charles also realizes that he has yet to create an illusion of himself for Erik, and that puts together the best idea he has had in a very long while.

It takes no time at all to make a copy of his human self and to send it over to Erik’s side.

With the illusion in place, he sits back and lets Erik and the illusion discuss what to do next. It seems fitting, somehow, for this to be the first time in years that Erik can penetrate him. Because it is not really him, but Erik will never know the difference.

Erik is gentle, too gentle, as he places the illusion onto the gold and starts to kiss his way all across the illusion’s pale skin.

The illusion sends all of the sensations to Charles and in that moment, it’s lovely to feel Erik’s ministrations. He is truly devoted to worshipping his master, especially now as he starts to coat his fingers with the oil. As Erik presses a finger into the illusion, Charles shudders against the imagined feeling of being taken. Erik is careful, opening up his hole with a patience that he has never shown to Erik.

It almost makes Charles wonder what sort of lover Erik was before he ventured into this cave.

Charles pushes that thought aside, though, as Erik works in a second finger into the illusion and it works itself into a frenzy. It is more pleasurable with the second finger, Charles admits, but he also feels like he would rather Erik get to the main event, though he realizes that he should let Erik dictate the rules this time.

With a third finger, Charles rocks his hips against his seat, his eyes closing even though he wants to watch Erik get worked up.

His eyes stay closed as Erik keeps three fingers in and out and also starts to work at the illusion’s cock at the same time. That is nearly enough to send Charles over the edge. He stops his body from fully responding to Erik’s work and focuses on watching him instead.

In a minute, Erik’s finger leave and he coats his own red erection, pushing in finally. Now Charles cannot help but close his eyes as he feels the way Erik thrusts in and out of the illusion’s body. Reflexively, Charles reaches to his aching erection and pulls, long and fast, working himself just as he feels Erik do the same to the illusion.

The pistoning of Erik’s hips gets more and more erratic and Charles forces his hand to move in rhythm with those movements before he feels the illusion’s body filling with come. He pulls himself one last time and comes all across his stomach.

With his other hand, Charles reaches and sees that there is no come inside him. It stings to not have it there, but he thinks that maybe he can actually let Erik take him later on. It has been too long since Erik has been allowed to fuck him, but it has a simple solution.

The twins, he thinks, might need to be told to stay away longer. He has plenty of ideas to work up with Erik now.

*

At the mouth of the cave, the twins leave gifts for their fathers. They have found so many small villages to burn and take all of the gold that they can from each one.

In one of those villages was a small camp of soldiers, and just before they burn all of them for their stories of having hunted and killed dragons, they remove all of their armor and swords.

Father will appreciate the gifts, they are sure. Just as Dragon Father will love the additional gold.

When the sun begins to set, however, the twins see that carved into the cave is a small note:

_Stay with the village for another two months, dears. Your fathers love you._

They obey and look forward to learning more about the ways of the village, especially as the weather cools and the town talks of its winter feast.

*

Erik admires the gifts that the twins have brought them, especially the armor and swords. He has missed the feel of holding a strong balanced weapon in his hand, just as he has missed the weight of the chain mail on him.

His master looks slightly displeased with the gifts. It will not do for his master to be unhappy with the children, but he thinks there might be a way to work these to his advantage.

He was never one to give into fantasies, but with his master now everything seems perfect.

Surely this idea will work as well.

Over a meal one morning, he asks, “Master, would you please allow me to try and slay you before you ravish me next? I want to use the gifts from the twins, but I have no more battles to fight.”

His master eyes him carefully before he speaks. “Pet, are you sure about this? You have never seen me try to fight someone who would slay me.”

“I am. I know you will not hurt me, master. There is still the fire spell, after all.”

Erik hopes that his master will approve of the idea, and that he can show his master just how powerful he is. Just how dangerous he can be.

“Pet, if you want it, we can do as you ask.”

Erik jumps off his chair and runs towards the room where they have been keeping the twins’ gifts. He will not wait for another second if he can avoid it.

*

Charles marvels at Erik’s imagination. It is inspired to try and let him play the role he had--the role he was destined for--and the role he has all but nearly forgotten.

In the low light of the torches in the heart of the cave, Charles waits in his full natural form. He is tall, and lets his nostrils flare as he hears the clink of Erik’s armor in the distance.

Erik strides in, confident, and stunning in his full gear. It nearly stops Charles’ breath, but he finds himself puffing his chest fuller and fuller, to play the part.

“Dragon, you have killed the residents of at least three villages in the last two months. You will pay for your crimes against humanity!” Erik yells.

It is arresting to see how much force Erik is capable of, and for a minute Charles has no idea of what to say.

Erik grows anxious as Charles sits and stares, but finally Erik says, “What do you have to say for yourself?”

“The people were dull and boring. They had no gold. It meant nothing.”

Erik runs towards him after that, sword out and ready to strike. “You will pay!” he says just before he jumps onto the throne and makes an attempt for Charles’ belly.

“I will not, puny human. You are no match for me, Charles the Great!” He flares his nostrils and lets a small stream of fire out from his teeth.

Erikt’s shield blocks the fire, but it makes no difference, right now. Charles wants, and needs, to see Erik in action.

“You’ll never kill me, knight. I will burn you to a crisp and no one will care.” He adds another burst of fire in Erik’s direction and waits.

Erik, confident and determined, makes a strike for Charles’ right talon, and misses.

“Had enough?” he asks, careful to move away from the throne to throw off Erik’s advantage.

“Never!” and Erik lunges again, only to fall into the gold at Charles’ feet.

Charles plants the suggestion that Erik has fought bravely just in time for Charles to shift into the same small man that Erik first saw.

“You saved me!” he cries, huddling behind a chest.

Erik looks and rushes over. “Of course, I would save everyone from a menace like him.”

“I don’t know how I can thank you, good knight,” Charles adds sweetly.

Erik starts to throw off his armor and grabs at the shield, frenzied and wanton. “You can let me take you, fair sir.”

“As you wish,” Charles replies before he waits for Erik to stake his claim.

For all that the time with the illusion had been good for Charles, the feeling of Erik truly inside him is so much better.

It has been too long since Erik has taken Charles this way, and it will not be so long between this time and the next. He considers when Erik can work him up again like this in the future. He knows himself well enough to know he will not forgo this sort of pleasure again.


	4. open season

There are many days when Charles nearly regrets how closed off he has kept Erik for all these years. He adores and has no problems with Erik as a somewhat willing sex partner, but after nearly fifteen years in the cave, Erik’s features are so fine and pale that Charles wonders what Erik would look like had been able to continue as a knight. What Erik would look like weathered, scarred and just as hard as he is now.

It is arresting to imagine Erik as he might be, and it takes Charles no time at all to think more about what sort of knight Erik would have been had he never set foot in this cave.

Erik, the wisest and oldest knight, would wear his hair long but neat, and under the chain mail, tunics and cloaks, Erik’s body would be covered in scars--both large and small--from battles and practice. A long campaign for the King would have left him dark, lines shooting out from the corners of the eyes and mouth, delicate webs demonstrating hard work and suffering. Erik would age gracefully, however, small grey hairs at his sideburns and against the frame of his face.

Imagining it all has Charles worked up, and he has yet to physically see what he has put into his mind. Quickly, he seeks out Erik’s mind and find him near the kitchen, preparing lunch for them.

The food most certainly can wait for what Charles has in mind now.

*

The plate of venison loudly drops onto the table, but Erik pays it no mind as he feels his body changing, slowly aging. He wonders what is going on, but stops that thought, knowing that there is always a reason for some transformation like this.

His master always has a plan, and that plan is never to be questioned.

His hands have hard lines and large freckles, and his face feels tight and coarse from wind and sand. He sees his skin darken and watches as thin and thick lines from swords, knives and sticks appear on his forearms and chest. Prickles against his back tell him that the same must be true of his back.

A loud call from Master forces Erik to put aside thinking of the transformation and he rushes towards their room to see what is wrong.

He runs as quickly as he can in this new form, his knees creaking under the pressure and as he rounds the corner and looks into his master’s room, atop the velvet cover is the most gorgeous version of his master he has seen.

His master is younger than he has even seen him, just barely of age, but breathtaking. His master’s brown hair curls around the nape of his neck and his master’s usually pale skin seems to almost shine in the light. Those blue eyes--so arresting--are wide against the pale skin as his eyelashes curl and contrast with his skin, just as those red lips glisten in the light.

Erik stumbles to his knees at the sight and has lost his ability to speak. He bows his head in deference and waits.

His master’s voice is just higher than normal when he speaks. “Oh pet, do come here. You should not think to avoid me. I am as I have always been.”

“You are younger, master.”

“And you are older. It matters not. We are still the same inside. Come, feel and see.”

Erik looks up, just before he rises off the floor. He waits at the side of the bed for another order, but his master just stares.

“Up you go, pet. I am not different, honestly.”

“You look it, though,” he manages to say.

“Then, you should check yourself and feel me.”

Erik sits on the bed and looks down at the nearly iridescent skin of his master. His features seem much the same, though less defined. At his master’s feet, Erik places feather-light kisses.

In the same way as before, his master fidgets and squirms under Erik’s touch.

“See, pet, it is me.”

Erik nods before he goes back to exploring each and every inch of his master’s skin. His master’s knees are just as sensitive as his feet, and Erik delights at watching his master wiggle against the feeling of Erik’s rough and calloused hands against the perfection of his own unblemished skin. At the small jut of his master’s hip flexor, he lays kisses and licks at the skin, and his master continues to writhe in pleasure.

Erik admires pink perky nipples and spends time sucking and nipping at them, making them bright red by the end. His master moans as Erik works, and so he continues to pinch, suck and nip at them, relishing in the feel of just how much this figure is his master.

With pleasure, Erik bites and sucks around his master’s collarbone, neck and ears before he finally looks into those blue eyes and falls into the open red mouth he has seen so many times.

His master is pliant, but still strong under him, and the kiss is frenzied and passionate. Erik moans as his master’s tongue battles with his.

Erik shifts his weight from beside his master to change the angle of their kiss and it deepens, opening the two of them into each other. His master’s hands settle against his hips and grip tightly before his master rocks their hips together, bringing their hardening erections closer and closer together.

Erik pulls away, eyes glassy and unsure. His master’s eyes are blown wide in pleasure and he says, “We have all the time we need, pet. Let me do the same.”

His master rolls Erik onto his back and, in much the same way as Erik had done before, his master explores Erik’s body.

His master, Erik thinks, has never been so gentle or so careful with him, but as soft fingers trace over scores of scars, Erik gasps and moans.

“Very good, pet,” his master says when he finally takes hold of Erik’s cock and pulls, sure and steady.

Erik reaches for his master’s own hardness and as he holds it, they each shift closer together.

They find a rhythm to their pulls and twists and after what seems like ages, his master loosens his grip and comes across their stomachs. With a few more twists, Erik follows, and screams in the pleasure of their shared moment.

His master finds a discarded tunic to wipe away their mess and settles himself against Erik’s back.

Content to let the moment linger.

*

Erik, as always, surprises Charles in moments like the one they just had. Erik is sweet where Charles thinks he should be rough and it confuses him.

The scars on Erik’s body are only an illusion of what could have been, but Charles also wonders what he might see in Erik when new ones are added to those.

He carefully removes himself from Erik and looks around his room. Somewhere in the debris there must be something to use for this. His tail would suffice, but he knows how much Erik enjoys sucking on it and being fucked with it. That will not do right now.

In a corner, under an alarming number of unused pillows, Charles finds a cat-o-nine-tails. He cracks it in the air a few times, eager to feel how it rests in his hands before he crawls back onto the bed and next to Erik’s sleeping form.

Slowly he trails the tails against Erik’s back, movements light and gentle. Erik’s head lolls to the side as he wakes.

“Pet, just stay still,” is all Charles says before he drops the tails down just a bit harder than before.

Erik arches his back up as the tails fall away, and Charles loves the look of Erik’s tight body language.

The next strike is hard and Erik hisses in pain. “Pet, what did I say?”

“Stay still, master.”

“Now, for your insolence, I’m going to continue with these, harder each time. You are not to move. Am I clear?”

“Master, yes,” Erik says hoarsely.

Charles starts again, relishing in the ways that Erik’s body is still as his hisses and moans grow more pained with each hit.

In another five strikes, Erik’s back will be littered in various new scars. New reminders of how Erik might have looked when he returned from foreign lands where he would not be broken down by his enemies.

Charles’ own body responds to his strikes and his cock bobs to life, red and ready. One final strike and Erik’s hiss is nearly a stifled cry, which is all too much for Charles. He reaches for himself and works his hand quickly against his erection. Come streaks out and onto Erik’s open wounds, just before Erik shifts to try and shake off Charles’ seed.

“It hurts, master,” Erik chokes out as his chest heaves up and down.

“Then let me take care of you, pet.”

Charles carefully leaves the bed and pads towards the basins of water in the corner. With a few towels besides them, Charles drops each of them in before wringing them out.

Erik is still laying on the bed, but with his back and come on the mattress, crying in pain.

“Pet, turn over so I can clean up.”

Erik does not move, but Charles thinks Erik is just too pained to move. “Let me help you,” Charles says as he starts to shift Erik off his back and back onto his stomach.

Of the three towels Charles has, one goes to slowly wiping at the drying come all along Erik’s back, Charles’ hands gentle as they trace over the raised marks and open skin.

“You did so well, pet. You always do so well for me.”

Erik mumbles, and Charles keeps up with cleaning Erik’s fresh wounds.

“Can I make that up to you?” he asks, because Charles knows that this time was different--he never asked for permission--and he wants to show Erik that he recognizes that.

Erik’s head turns to the side and he speaks. “I am hard, master. Will you,” he pants, “suck my cock?”

“Oh pet! That is a wonderful idea. It has been too long since I had you.”

Erik is slow to agree, but he starts to shift over before Charles is ready. “Wait, pet. Let me finish with your back.”

The first towel is covered in spots of Erik’s blood and Charles quickly throws it onto the floor. With the second towel, he covers most of Erik’s welts and then slowly puts Erik onto his back.

“Isn’t that better?” His voice sounds so sweet--maybe from the spell he cast--but he sees Erik’s body go limp, save his erection, under the released tension.

Charles carefully admires Erik’s cock before he slowly draws a finger up along the underside with just enough pressure at the vein to make Erik jerk.

“You can do whatever you’d like for now, pet.”

Erik rocks his hips up and just as they come to rest back on the mattress, Charles takes the head of Erik’s cock and kisses it. Erik whines and for that, Charles opens his mouth and slowly covers Erik’s erection.

Charles starts to force himself closer and closer to the coarse hairs of Erik’s crotch, luxuriating in the feel of Erik’s cock in his mouth.

Erik’s whines and pants are louder now, and Charles doubles his efforts as he hollows his cheeks and takes one hand to fondle Erik’s balls. Hips piston faster and faster into Charles’ space and he fights against Erik’s movements to maintain the pace he has set.

“Close,” he hears vaguely, and with a quick move Charles lets go of Erik’s balls and trains one finger back towards his hole. With the slightest pressure against that spot, Erik comes, filling Charles’ throat with come, hot and salty. True to his word, Charles sucks and sucks, taking every last drop of Erik’s come before he pulls off with a wet pop.

Erik’s eyes are hazy when he looks to Charles, and that alone puts a smile on Charles’ face.

The final towel Charles rubs up and down Erik’s over sensitive cock. Erik hums happily as he is cleaned up and tries to curl closer to Charles.

“Later, pet. You need to watch your back for now.”

Erik shifts back and pulls in on himself, content to fall to sleep.

*

Erik wakes to phantom pain against his back and the feeling that he has been used by his master.

He thinks lazily that they must have had a good time, but cannot remember the particulars.

*

Charles folds Erik’s memories away with a spell and keeps them locked in a jar.

He is rarely that kind to Erik, and it would do so much more harm than good to have Erik remember the aging and de-aging spells as well as the cat-o-nine-tails.

It will keep nicely for Charles to remember, though. Just like he has done with so many others before.

The shelf with the bottles has one more added to its collection.

It will not be the last, Charles is sure.


	5. journeys never end

Over the years, the twins make sure to bring back treasure of their own from trips to burn and pillage. Dragon Father is not particular on how much he receives after each trip--more than content with a chalice or two and a jewel for Father to wear--but nothing more.

In their own parts of the cave, they leave their stash.

After so many years, and with them fully grown, they start to wonder if they should leave.

“Should we start our own caves?” they ask one night as they sit and eat like humans.

“Why would you, dears? There is plenty of room here.” Dragon Father’s voice is clear and strong, but his eyes tell a different story.

“We have nowhere to go when we wish to find a human. As you did Father.”

Dragon Father hums. “You are right, dears. I had no thought of that. My parents were taken from me when I was not much younger than you. Space is what you need, and you shall have it.”

Father looks up, startled, but he says nothing.

“Go out and find yourselves a cave, one for each of you, and when you have found them, we will move you there. Know that we will miss you, but it is for the best.”

They smile and nod and try to avoid the crestfallen look on Father’s face.

It is only knowing that they have each seen humans to take as their own that has spurred them on. Father would not like to hear that, so they keep quiet.

*

Charles hates that he could not foresee the twins’ request to move out. He was younger than they when he was forced from his parents’ cave and found this one.

It was so so many years ago that he can hardly remember.

Erik’s face that night stings just as much as the twins’ declaration does.

He stays alone with his treasure for days once the twins leave for their scouting trips.

Erik, Charles knows, waits for an order.

It never comes.

*

His master has never kept him away for so long. He has watched for days as Master sulks surrounded by his treasure.

The loneliness makes Erik wonder if he has done something wrong. Is he not the same man who has always pleased his master? Is his figure not pleasing?

Erik knows and sees the change in himself. Where he once was strong broad shoulders, he is now weaker with less definition. Where he once could be taken by his master five times a day, he is lucky to make it once.

He is old.

Surely he is no longer valuable.

Burying those feelings, Erik waits and waits for his master to come back to life. To come and stake his claim.

He needs to be spread wide and pulled apart. He has never known a time when he had not felt the same need and want pressing through him, but as his master brodes, the feeling of lust ebbs away to almost nothing.

*

Wanda, as she looks high and low for a cave, finds a wonderful man amidst the trees.

His name is Coulson, and he works in the village as the local sheriff.

She understands, as she looks at his fine form, the purpose of her powers over humans.

The cave just beyond the village will serve her, and Coulson, well.

*

The maiden Crystal catches his attention as he wanders through the kingdom of Attilan. She is gorgeous, and when she sees his true form, she does not run in fear. She stays with him and grabs at his tail in appreciation.

In the far reaches of the kingdom, he finds a cave. He will be content to stay there and return to his maiden when he can.

*

Charles senses the twins as they return, and he can tell that each is happy with their new cave locations. Their energy bubbles from their minds and cries out in their erratic movements.

He smiles happily as they talk about the fine features--neither too drafty nor too dank--and talk of the villages that they found near them. They will be busy for ages if what they say is true.

They are traveling far away, and Charles pushes back the pain of losing his children. He sees that Erik sheds tears, and know that the feeling must be deeper there--deep in the heart of the man he has kept for more than three decades.

Erik’s stay has been by far the longest of any of his other conquests. But Erik has been the best of them all, giving Charles two capable dragonets and more than enough sex for a while.

The implications of his last statement are too much for Charles now, though, and so he smiles again and joins Wanda as she asks for help to sort through what of her personal treasure she will need in her new cave.

*

At dawn on the longest day of the year, the twins leave Erik and his master behind. In their talons they carry all that they will need for their new lives, carefully picked out and approved by his master.

It breaks his heart to watch them go, and to think that his master will turn as taciturn as he had when they left to find their new homes.

His figure has not improved in those five weeks. Erik feels useless, sluggish and _old_.

Master will certainly not want to keep such a horrible thing.

He cries himself to sleep in the remains of the twins’ nest, looking for any connection to his children and his master as he can find.

*

Without the twins, Charles’ mood is sour. He finds no pleasure in the idea of venturing out to burn a new village, just as much as the idea of fucking Erik seems _wrong_.

He has never found the idea of not sleeping with Erik unappealing before, and slowly he wonders if the empty nest is to blame.

As the twins grew older, he and Erik had found quieter ways to spend their time, no longer the sex marathons, but games of chess.

Erik never complains, he has no reason to think anything but what Charles’ suggests, but it nags at Charles as he looks across the wide expanses of gold and jewels.

Is this really all he has to show for his thousand years?

*

His master is still quiet and has not requested his presence.

Erik thinks that he should leave and free himself from the pain his master feels.

The pain he feels.

*

At dinner the next night, Charles looks into Erik’s mind, still confused by his own emotions and those radiating off Erik.

Erik finds himself ugly and unwanted and wants to run away to escape. Those are all Erik’s own thoughts, Charles knows, as his power over Erik have slipped since the twins announced their desire to leave.

If he keeps Erik as he is here, there will be nothing left of the man who captured his attention all those years before.

“Pet, I know you are frustrated and sad. Would you like it if I were to let you venture into the village and see the world again?”

Erik’s face lights up and he nods quickly. “Yes, master. I would like to see the world again. I would like to know of my friends and their exploits.”

“Then you shall. You may go tomorrow and stay away as long as you like.”

“You will not be lonely, master?”

“No, not at all, pet. I have plenty I can do.” Charles lies and sees how it helps to improve Erik’s mood.

In the quiet of the night, Erik works his hand against Charles’ cock, stroking with ease and grace, slowly bringing Charles off without a command or suggestion.

Charles thinks his hold is almost gone. It is time for Erik to leave, and see the world beyond the cave.

*

The sun is blinding as he walks briskly from the mouth of the cave. It is a wonder that Erik has only vague memories of the last years of his life, but he does remember being taken care of and being well pleased every day.

There are ample supplies in his bag, and as he walks towards the village, he wonders how odd it will feel to arrive after so many years away.

In the distance, the gates of the village appear and Erik presses on, eager to see other people.

When he finally enters the bar, there are stares all around.

“What is it?” he asks.

“You look like a knight who disappeared over thirty years ago. The whole kingdom believes he is dead,” says a large old man says between huge gulps of ale.

“I was once a knight. I went in search of a dragon, but I remember very little after that until I walked out of a cave three days ago.”

“You’ve been bewitched by the dragon, then. No one else leaves a cave with no memories who was not taken by a beast.”

The room murmurs around him before they all start to stand and crowd around him.

Erik feels trapped and nervous. There are looks as if those here wish him dead, and Erik tries to rise and protest, but no words come to him.

The townspeople step closer and closer and with only a moment to spare, Erik escapes the bar just as he grabs his possessions and runs towards the forest.

In the forest, Erik is cold and scared, but he knows that being alive is much better than being burned by an angry mob.

Cool summer winds whip against him day after day, but Erik huddles against the trees, hoping for the best.

Days pass and he stays where he is, scared of what might happen if he goes back to the village.

He has little hope of being found, or of wanting to be found.

If death is to take him, he will welcome it.

*

The collection of memories on his wall stops being interesting to him after a week.

The memories, his and Erik's both, are hollow, lacking the feel and rush that he felt during each of them.

If this is what he is to become without Erik or the twins, he is in dire straits.

There may be something out in the villages to amuse himself. Though the thought of bringing in more gold and jewels is not as appealing as it once was.

With no time like now, Charles shifts into his dragon form and flies across the countryside, looking for things to catch his eye.

In the depths of the forest, however, he senses Erik’s mind and flies directly towards him.

What Charles finds horrifies him. Erik is cowering near a whole of a tree trunk, shaking violently. Cautiously, Charles walks to Erik and tries to see what has happened.

Erik mummbles nonsense, and Charles tries to put a hand of Erik’s shoulder.

“What happened?” Charles asks.

“The villagers said I was a man who should be dead. I ran away before they could burn me.”

Charles steps back and fumes. Trust the humans to worry about what Erik went through as a sign of witchcraft, and not as a moment to trust in dragons’ good natures.

“My name is Charles, and I will help you,” Charles says, just as he realizes that this is the first time he has said his name to Erik in this form.

“How can you?”

“Leave that to me,” he stops and hopes Erik will fill in his name.

“Erik. My name is Erik.”

“Erik, I will handle the villagers if you meet me at the mouth of the cave by the fork in the river.”

“Thank you,” Erik says and starts to uncurl himself, slow and uneasy.

Charles is pleased and waits until Erik stands and starts to walk away. He shifts quickly and rushes towards the village.

Just imagining watching that group of idiots is the most joy Charles has felt since the twins announced their plan.

The village is peaceful this close to sunset. There are noises from the homes on the outskirts of town, but most of the villages seems to be in the pub.

With a quick blow against the roof of the pub, Charles watches as the villages hurry to escape. A few more breaths and the whole square is alight; the people scatter to and fro, looking for a way out, but just as a few of them start to run towards the main gates, Charles unleashes a larger stream that circles the whole village.

They are trapped now, and Charles carefully picks out the villagers who seem the most agitated by his presence. Their screams are worth it to know that he has killed those who would have killed Erik.

With no small amount of satisfaction, Charles watches as the last of the villages falls into smoldering ash.  
A quick shift back into his human form, Charles then sets off to meet Erik again. He cannot wait to see him again, even if Erik’s thoughts had been so disjointed before.

There is so much to explore with the two of them now, though he is not sure how to go about developing such a relationship when Erik remembers nothing.

Pulling out from those thoughts, Charles walks down the road, back to his home, eager to see what tomorrow will bring.

*

The cave feels familiar, though Erik has no idea why. Even though it is dark, there is a warmth and feeling of _home_ that shocks Erik’s sensibilities. Charles, the man who saved him, has bright eyes and a warm smile that remind Erik of someone he knew before.

As soon as Charles walks into the mouth of the cave, Erik feels himself change--the age that he wore melted away--and leaves him a man in the height of life.

“What did you do to me?” he asks Charles.

“I will tell you later, Erik. But first, come with me. You need a bath and some food.”

Erik follows and feels content as he does.

*

Without the aid of a spell to compel Erik, Charles watches as Erik settles into the cave. They share all of their time together in the rooms without any hint of dragons.

Erik grows more at ease at least and shows his interest in everything Charles has to say.

It feels as though they are becoming friends.

Charles welcomes the change and wonders what it will bring.

*

There is a strangeness to only seeing one other person, but after the village, Erik has no problems with Charles’ presence. He wants to avoid everyone else, if possible. Charles makes no signs of bringing anyone else in and Erik is grateful for the relative solitude. For peace.

Charles warms the cave with his energy and Erik cannot help but smile each time Charles walks into the room.

In his heart, Erik thinks this is the beginning of something special.

*

Charles loves that Erik feels so happy now. It took them more than two years to move past being friends to being lovers.

He would not trade those years for anything, though he does miss how amazing it felt to drive his real cock into Erik’s pliant and willing body.

On the anniversary of the day Charles rescued Erik, they eat a large dinner and settle into each other in the glow of candles.

Erik rubs his hand absently over Charles’ torso and in the moment, Charles feels as though he can stop his lies.

“Erik. Do you know how I found you that day in the forest?”

Erik shakes his head. “No, I don’t Charles, but I don’t care since you did.”

“Well, if you don’t care, I have something to say about that.” Charles watches as Erik’s brows pull together in confusion. “I’m a dragon. I kept you here for years and years before I released you. But when I felt you scared and alone, I had to bring you back.”

Erik shoots off the bed and stumbles into the floor. “Why would you say that, today of all days?”

“You deserve the truth, and I love you. I have for far longer than I cared to admit. In fact, I miss our time as it was before. Let me show you,” Charles pleads. “Come back here and let me show you.”

Minutes stretch by and Erik stays on the floor. Just as Charles is about to give up hope, Erik’s hand rests against the mattress and he gingerly sits next to Charles.

Erik’s posture is perfect and his hand never moves from where it started. “Show me,” he says, ire rising at the end.

“Of course,” Charles says before he places one hand on top of Erik’s and lets the memories flood back.

It feels like forever as the years pass by, but Charles smiles as he restores the day Erik laid the eggs and the day that the eggs hatched.

“We had such a life and we have such a different life. Why not make the best of both?” he asks after the last memory played.

“Can we have it again?” Erik asks.

“Of course. I have so much time to make up for.”

Charles moves Erik against the mattress and settles one hand against Erik’s hole.

There is so much to catch up on.

*

Erik thinks that his first time with Charles was never as blissful as their time is now. Without the haze of Charles’ original spell, they explore so much more of what they enjoy. Erik knows that he still has years and wants to have Charles’ true form in him, just as much as he needs to have more hatchings around.

The twins have yet to visit once since they left and it makes Erik sad to think of them out there. Charles eases his worry with practiced ease and tells Erik of the mental connection he will always have with them.

Erik thinks of the twins just as Charles thrusts hard and fast into him. They are trying for another set of eggs, eager to fill the cave with more babbling and fire spells.

“Harder, faster,” he yells. “We only have another few days.” The concept of a window for him to be impregnated is startling now that they are actively trying, but it fills his heart to know that he and Charles are working so hard to build more of a life together.

A life that will never end.

Charles’ hips move erratically and Erik braces himself against the headboard, waiting for the streams of come to fill him.

He knows that this will be the day they bring more life into the world.

*

Erik’s rounded belly is even more beautiful this time than it was with the twins. Charles makes sure to say so each and every time he sees Erik’s hand around it. Charles also knows that each and every time Erik massages his stomach, his hormones have spiked.

“Dear, do you want to come here?” he asks as he idles by the bookshelf.

“I’m busy with dinner,” Erik calls back.

“Dinner can wait. I can feel how turned on you are from here. Let me help you.”

The sounds of Erik’s feet grow closer and closer until he stands in the walk way before he nearly collapse into Charles’ lap.

“You want my cock today? This one or my real one?”

“Don’t care,” he says between breathes in Charles’ crotch. Erik has a newfound appreciation for the smell of Charles’ body and all that it means for them now. It is just one more new thing about Erik that Charles loves now.

“Well, aren’t you a shameless slut?”

“Yes, yes, I am. Now hurry.”

Erik’s insistence is always a wonder to watch, but Erik’s mind is so desperate Charles gives in. He knows exactly what Erik needs and will happily provide it.

“Such a good boy. So eager for me. Just because I know how you like it, I’ll give you what you want.”

Erik nuzzles his face closer and closer to Charles’ growing erection before swallowing it down.

Charles gasps and moans and knows that Erik’s moods are not only good for him, but good for Charles as well.

*

Erik marvels at the three eggs and thinks that life might not get better than this.

He has Charles, who loves him, and adores him.

There are three new hatchlings only months away.

It cannot get much better than that.

At the corner of the new nest, Charles’ tail sways. There may be one thing better than hatchlings.

Erik might never be sure.


End file.
